At a Certain Point of View
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about true rune bearers at the view of a normal person. I never used names so imagine whom you like.
1. Thought

**At a Certain Point of View**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A bunch of drabbles about true rune bearers at the view of a normal person. I never used names so imagine whom you like.

Warning: None.

Disclaimer: Suikoden belongs to Konami.

A/N: Decided to write this because I needed to get it out of my system.

**0**

Thought

**0**

You're staring out into oblivion again, probably thinking about the war and how it ends. I wonder how you deal with all this and still keep a good mind about things. I probably won't be able to fathom your mind but I sometimes I wish I could think like you. I'm sure that after this, you want to leave and get on with life because there is no point in being a hero for long. You once joked that it's cooler for a hero to just disappear after the war and I can only smile. Because the reason for you leaving has nothing to do with that. Why can't you just be truthful with yourself and just tell me how you feel? You want to leave because you hate war, no matter how much they try to hide it, war cost lives. A price that you're not willing to pay but you have to. Since there's nothing you can do about it, you just stare like that, giving yourself a piece of mind. I guess I should just leave you alone.

**0**


	2. Curse

**Curse**

**0**

They say that you're a true rune bearer and that one of the blessings of holding one is that you live forever. I couldn't help thinking, isn't that a curse? After all, you will run out for a purpose to live if you do that. People live life to the fullest because they know they're going to die. You only live once and you'll live forever. Why don't you give someone else with the rune and return to being normal? No rune, just you. But I'm sure that you wouldn't. That rune in your hand is a curse. And being you, you wouldn't let anyone else face such a curse. That is just like you.

**0**


	3. Hero

**Hero**

**0**

You never seem to back out from a fight. Here I watch you, weapon out, ready to strike. You have that look that tells me that you'll defeat whatever there is out there. You'll do what you must to protect me and the people you care about. You'll even use the rune, knowing what toll it will take to your body. Because this is your fight, your battle, your war… I'm just the person you bring during these fights to watch you do all these great things. I know that's not your intentions because you always tell me that I'm a great warrior. And those words inspire me. Like you do right now. Do you realize that you've become a hero? No, it's not you to know that. You'll just say you're a normal person who's helping out to stop a war, like I am. No, my friend, you're a hero and you do greater things that far exceed what I can do.

**0**


	4. Normal

**Normal**

**0**

Eat, drink, sleep, complain… Okay, I know you barely complain but you do sometimes. It just makes me smile when you sit around with us and eat like you usually would. Like there isn't a war out there. You would joke and laugh and try not remind yourself of what's out there. We know that you're just trying to be yourself and that the reason to that is there might be a time when we're nothing but memories to you. So, we'll entertain you and hopefully, we'll be the memories that keep you sane. For now, let's just be like we normally do before the war, before the rune, before the thought of us being the ones you'll lose in the long run. We'll be normal, for you. Because we love you.

**0**


	5. Power

**Power**

**0**

People seek that rune of yours because they want to have such a power. But it was entrusted to a 'nobody' like you, someone who doesn't even know the full potential of it, even after holding it for long. You try not to use its power because you believe in your own. But when we're stuck in a corner, you'll use it, releasing its awesome power for us. Maybe that's why you were chosen to hold the rune. You use the power for good and in the end you'll protect this world from evil. As corny as it sounds, I believe that you will. Even though I won't live to see it. So make sure you don't abuse the power. I'd hate to see you on the other side.

**0**


	6. Love

**Love**

**0**

We were just sitting down, enjoying the night stars when you suddenly ask me about my first love. I was puzzled but I answered, describing that person as wonderful and all that but I told you that person was no more but a child's dream. You would look at me before smiling.

"When you meet a person like that, don't let the opportunity slip by. You'll never know when fate decides to let you love again," you say before getting up. That's when I realize what you meant. You'll never get the chance to love again because you'll end up hurting that person. That night, I just sat there and cried for you, even though I don't usually do that. You know why? Because the person I just described to you a moment ago was you.

**0**


	7. Trust

**Trust**

**0**

Here I am again, staring at you while you discuss about the next plan of action. Okay, more like you listen to the strategist rant about his next plan and how you, the mascot, have to walk about and make it look good. You trust the words of that person because the strategist is always right. Maybe you trust people too much, even though you say you don't. But I can tell that you lie. Because you still have that complex that you can trust others. That's why so-and-so is here even thought that person is shady enough to have his own color. But, hey, I trust you so let's hope you're right, okay?

**0**


	8. Broken

**Broken**

**0**

It's strange to see you cry but today, I did. I guess you don't take children's death as well as I thought you did. You try not to let it out but with the toll of war and to see what's really happening out there, you broke down. You picked up the child's dead body and held it close to you as you mourn. I had to pry you away and I help bury the children, the women and all the warriors. When I look at you, you had stopped the tears and returned to the solemn state you had always been.

"It's unfair," you say, "For me to live forever and children to die. What use is this power if I can't save them?"

"No one's asking you to save them," I say, "Because you can't save them all. You, of all people, should know that this is the cost of war." My words seem to make you angry because you turn away from me.

"You don't understand. I don't deserve to live forever if I can't save the children!" I watch you shiver, knowing that you're hating yourself for being powerless, despite holding that rune in your hand. What can I say to you, to make you feel better? Even holy divination can't say the right things to make this… _right_.

"Are you going to be alright?" I ask, obviously worried. It must be a really stupid question but I had to ask.

"I don't think I can ever be," you say before walking away. You need time to understand. Besides, I don't think I have been alright since I stood by your side.

**0**


	9. You

A/N: Okay, this is a bit different. The thought of a true rune bearer of another true rune bearer.

**0**

**You**

**0**

You have this aura around you that tells everyone of your greatness. I, for one, know it isn't just the rune in your hand because I have it too. No one seems to think I'm great. But I admire you for a different reason altogether because I understand how it feels to hold this curse. The memories and the torments of the rune's will is something that you have gotten used to and I haven't. I know because you don't wake up in the middle of the night screaming for the pain to stop. How do you get used to this? I don't think I can. Then again, why are people like us the ones 'blessed' with such a curse? What makes us special? I don't think I'm special. I just feel like a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time and got involved in a mess bigger than I can handle. Did you go through this too? Is that why you can handle this better than I can? I hope I can do this. Then again, if you can, then maybe I can too.

**0**


	10. Respect

**Respect **

**0**

I guess we can never rid off snobbish, stuck up people in this world (I know they're called nobles but I can't stand them). At least in a fight, those who look down at you get a wake up call and a beating. These people look down on you because of what you wear, how you look and the fact that you 'dare' carry a weapon in their presence. They think they're superior but they really don't know whom they're talking to. I'd give them a piece of my mind but you don't seem to be even bothered by them and walk away. When I ask you why you didn't say anything to defend yourself, you just looked at me.

"There's no point. I don't need respect from people who don't deserve it in the first place." As you walk away, those words sunk into me. You show respect to good people. Does that mean you think me as good? Thank you. Even though, I know that I am the last person that needs your respect. Thank you.

**0**


End file.
